Middle School: A New Beginning
by Kopa 4 Ever
Summary: Humphrey doesnt really have an interest with Girls, He only thinks Kate as a best friend in school. But as Life goes on, Kate and Humphrey started to grow feelings for each other, but there was a barricade blocking them. Garth. Humphrey is in his first year at Middle School. Anthro, and maybe after i finish this story. Theres gonna be a sequel. Who knows. Hope you enjoy this story.
1. Chapter 1 - Introduction

**Author: Hey guys, i decided to write a new story because i got alot of inspirational ideas, but dont worry LK fans, im still ****continuing my ****first story. This is just a story i decided to write. Due to the fact, I got ideas ;) Well Short thing, this is just an intro story and my story is not High School, i wanna start off from Middle school, and then go onto High school so yeah, hope you enjoy ^.^**

_**Humphrey Richardson - 13 Years Old**_

_**Birthday - 24 February **_

_**Humphrey Richardson is a very Fun-Loving Omega, He loves hanging out with friends and he loves Racing, as well as his Parents. He's Hobby is Playing Football (Soccer). He could play any Position Because He's Father Was A Very Good Player, And he's gets better everytime. He loves that sport because its popular and known around the world. He also loves watching the World Cup and he supports Team England. Eventhough, they lost 2 times, he still fully supports England for their strategy. He loves playing video games and he loves his Family. However, he doesnt have a crush on anybody. Sometimes, he does think their 'cute' or 'beautiful', but it was just a compliment. Nothing special. Girls ask him out alot because he's different then others. **_

_**He's Handsome, Smart, Funny, Intelligent, Wise, Playful, Kind, Nice, Loves Sport and Has a Great Personality. Moreover, he has never gotten mad with anybody. Ever. However, he was never really interested with girls, because he's scared, if he has a 'Girlfriend', she would change his personality. Besides, he's still quite young. Every weekend, he would hang out with his family and play sports or go on a picnic together. He'd always wanted to drive a Skyline GTR V. Specs II (R34). It was a nice car and it had a decent engine, and it was his favourite. It was his first year in 'West Jasper Middle School'. He used to be in 'West jasper Elementary School', but not anymore. He was the smartest student in Elementary School, but he still got lots more to learn in 'Middle School'**__**He's Eyes were Sapphire Ice Blue, and it's really stunning under the moon at night. It just seems to GLOW (not literally though).**_

_**He's fur is Light/Dark Grey with a tint of Blue-Black fur, but not much. He loves wearing Soccer Jersey's, when going to a random place, but sometimes, If its a special place, he would use a Tuxedo, or a nice Collar Shirt. He's Favourite team to support is Liverpool FC. They were so close to winning but Manchester City beat them to it. It was sad, but at least they tried their best. He's favourite colour is Blue. Best Friends with Kate Smith, Just Friends.**_

_**P.S: Humphrey has various types of 'Hidden Talents'**_

* * *

_**Hazel Richardson - 11 Years Old**_

_**Birthday - 7 May **_

_**Younger sister to Humphrey Richardson. She's very funny, and Very Beautiful, but also Shy. She has Light Grey Fur with Bluish-White Streaks along her sides. She has Emerald-Green eyes which sparkle so bright that could make you blind (Not literally though). She Loves using Polo Shirts because its comfy, and She Loves Music. Her hobby is being a Cheerleader for the Football team because its exciting. (Not soccer, American Football. I think). She hates driving at high speeds because its 'Scary', but her favourite car was a Mercedes Benz C350. She schools at 'West Jasper Elementary School' and she is one of the Smartest Students in that school, aside from Humphrey. **_

_**Gold is her favourite colour, because it's really stunning and it's 'Puuurrreeetttyyy'. She loves Cats and loves to play with em'. Her All- Time Favourite Best Friend is Lilly Smith. They have alot in common and they have been friends for years, same as Humphrey and Kate.**_

_**P.S: Hazel Is Full Of Surprises.**_

* * *

_**Kate Smith - 13 Years Old**_

_**Birthday - 4 June **_

_**Kate is a very Caring Yet Responsible wolf, She Really loves helping out and she loves going out with her friends. At the meantime, Kate is Single, but has a 'HUGE' Crush on Garth Philips. She loved him because he was so handsome and muscular, eventhough, their 13. She really loves racing, something that girls dont usually have interest in. She's always been interested when she watches her dad race with other racers. Kate's favourite car was a Ferrari 458 italia. It was a very fast car with a superb handle. It had a 4.5 L V8 Engine with a 7-Speed Dual Clutch Transmission. She also loves to hang at her friends house or go to the mall with em'. She schools at 'West Jasper Middle School' and is in the same class as Humphrey. Well, for most of the lessons. She has Orange-Gold Amber eyes. It had a nice colour, because it matches with her fur colour, which was Light Amber-Orange.**_

_**She loves wearing skirts and tight jeans with a short sleeve shirt. During Special occasions, She wears a beautiful dress. White is her favourite colour because she doesnt like its plain and good enough. Her Best Friend is Humphrey Richardson, and they were Best Friends since 7 years old.**_

_**P.S: Kate is also a REBEL, sometimes.**_

* * *

_**Lilly Smith - 11 Years Old**_

_**Birthday - 28 August **_

_**Lilly is a very shy wolf that people rarely get to know alot about her. Her hobby is same as Hazel, Listening to music from bands, boy bands. She schools at the same school as Hazel, 'West Jasper Elementary School'. She has Violet eyes, which are very VERY Pretty. Her fur colour was pure white, and it can easily get dirty when playing on dirt. She loves wearing long sleeve Sweaters, because she's shy to show her arms. Her Favourite colour was Silver, because it has a nice reflection of light. Her Best Friend is, well you know. Hazel.**_

_**P.S: She hides her face, if embarrassed. **__**  
**_

* * *

_**Garth Philips - 13 Year Old **_

_**Birthday - 3 January **_

_**He's a very mean wolf from the outside, but in the inside. He has a soul of an angel. He only mean on the outside because he's father forces him too. However, The only person who he hates and purposely be mean too. Is Humphrey. He hates him because he always hangs with Kate, and Garth love Kate, but doesnt know if she would love him. Garth Loves Football and is the so called, 'Famous QB'. He Hates Soccer in his school because the players suck. He use to school in East Jasper Elementary School but moved to West for Middle School. He loves showing off and he always insult Humphrey. Garth knew that Humphrey loves Soccer, but Humphrey never joined, so Garth insults him like 'Show Off' or 'You suck at sports'. **_

_**Garth had dark-ruby red fur and Forest Green eyes. He loves using T-Shirts with no sleeves because he loves showing his 'Muscle'. He loves the colour Black because he thinks its rugged. He's Best Friends are Robert, Allen and Can-do. Hutch is his friend too, but he rarely hangs out with them, but Hutch is a good friend with Can-do. **_

_**P.S: Garth is very rich but greedy.**_

* * *

_**Chris Richardson - 36 Year Old **_

_**Birthday - 14 July **_

_**Married at 22 Years Old. He is the father to Humphrey and Hazel Richardson. He is also the husband to Melody Richardson. He loves teaching Humphrey how to play Soccer and Show him the wonders of Racing. Chris has always been a kind and responsible 'Daddy' because he cares for their 'childrens' future. Chris is surprised to see that Humphrey was so good at Soccer, and he is still 13 years old. Probably, because he inherited Chris's Talent. We would sometimes watch the World Cup together. Chris had Emerald Green Eyes, much the same like Hazel's. He also has Dark Grey Fur with Bluish colours on his fur.**_

_**He works for a Car Company, and is second - in - command in the company, because the boss and him are very good friends. At the moment, they have 3 cars 1 motorbike in the Garage. He has a, Audi TT Coupe, Nissan Skyline GTR R34 (Humphrey Fav. Car), BMW M3 Coupe and a Honda Goldwing. He really love his BMW and it was fully customized as a racing car. He works everyday for the sake of his family. **_

_**P.S: He is never angry. Never**_

* * *

_**Melody Richardson - 35 Years old **_

_**Birthday - 3 April **_

_**Married at 21 Years Old. Mother to Humphrey and Hazel Richardson. She loves Racing aswell and she always uses her Audi TT Coupe. She is a housewife, and she really take cares of her children. She even made a cute Lullaby for them. It sounded beautiful, like an angel singing while playing a harp. She always go shopping with Hazel at the mall. She really loves her Husband and They were considered, ' A One Big Happy Family'. She had **__**Sapphire Ice Blue Eyes and a Light Grey with white streaks as her fur. **_

_****__**He really appreciates her Husband for his hardwork. She loved telling jokes and comforting their children everytime their sad or gloomy. **_

_****__**P.S: She is very pretty and even young kids fall for her. **_

* * *

_****__**Winston Smith - 42 Years old **_

_****__**Birthday - 6 October**_

_****__**Married at 28 years old. Father to Kate and Lilly. He is a very busy wolf, but has a big kind heart. Winston is the boss of the same Car company as Chris. They are very good friends. They had alot in common and they love racing, but no matter what car he uses, Chris would always win, with his BMW. He Owned 5 Cars but no motorbike. He has a, Koenigsegg Agera R, Lamborghini Veneno, Ford Mustang, Pagani Zonda and a 2014 Ferrari LaFerrari.**_

_****__**He had a Dark/Light Grey Fur with Dark Blue Eyes. He had a mansion and was very rich, but rarely had the time to have a 'Family Bonding'. He doesnt mind her daughters having a boyfriend. Only if they treat them right.**_

_****__**P.S: Winston could get nearly any car he wants for free. **_

* * *

_****__**Eve Smith - 40 Year Old**_

_****__**Birthday - 30 November **_

_****__**Married 26 Years Old. Mother to Kate and Lilly. She is very Protective over those two, and when they invite someone to their house, she would ask him/her alot of questions. She is very violent and doesnt like her daughters to get hurt. She is a house wife and she has various tpes of personality. She has light tan-gold fur with light amber-gold eyes. **_

_****__**She loves going shopping and when someone she doesnt recognize, disturbs them. She would personally 'make him shit his pants' and run away because of her. She has a very crazy style.**_

_****__**P.S: She doesnt know Garth.**_


	2. Chapter 2 - School Reunion

**Author: Hey guys, i am back. Tbh, its 11 pm now and i kinda got school tomorrow, but dont need to worry about that, cuz i have afternoon school. Which means it starts at 12 and ends at 6pm. Well, hope you guys enjoy my story and i'll see ya again, down below.**

It was a lovely morning, trees swaying, birds singing and breeze flowing across the city of Jasper. Everyone is excited, in hopes of having a great start in a great 'New Year'. Elders walking their dogs, Adults playing with their children, Students getting ready for school, Children screaming and having fun. Everyone was all hype and ready to face new challenges. However, there was one young boy who was still sleeping and snoring softly. His alarm clock seems to be switched 'OFF' so it didnt make a 'single noise', and that 'Boy' was a young boy on his first day of school, named Humphrey. It was his first day of school, and he seems to not be happy. Probably, because of World Cup, the time zones were different and i believe, he watched all the 3 matches last night. He was having a wonderful dream, When Suddenly...

-_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_-

The sound booming across the entire room, causing Humphrey to wake up and groan. "Humphrey honey, its 7am. Time for breakfast, i believe you've showered right? We have to be in school by 8 remember?" A sweet-caring yet responsible voice called out to the irresponsible boy. Thats when suddenly, Humphrey's eyes shot-open and looked towards the clock, it was already 7:01am and closing in too 7:02am. Humphrey quickly responded "I'll be there in a minute mom! Just give me time, PLease?"

Her mom responded with a 'okay, but be quick', which of course, Humphrey didnt hear, due to the fact he's busy finding for a towel. After that, he went in to take a fast shower. Meanwhileee~

Hazel was excited for her first day of school, she was seated at the dining table, Patiently waiting for 'FOOD'. While waiting, she decided to have a small conversation with her dad, Chris Richardson. He was holding a newspaper, trying to find for something interesting. Unfortunately, nothing made him interested, so he put the newspaper down, and right after that, Hazel quickly said "Hey Dad! How was your sleep?"

"It was okay, watching the world cup with Humphrey. It was quite late, but a father has his duties ehh?" Chris said with a smirk. Hazel giggled at this, which caused Chris's 'Smirk' to slowly turn into a smile.

"Well, i see you two smiling, which is good. Especially, on a 'first day'" Melody said with a bit of enthusiasm.

"Mommy, wheres Humphrey?" Hazel asked, with curiosity. what she said was loud enough to make everyone in the house hear her. Melody was about to answer when they heard a loud 'COMING!' coming from upstairs.

Humphrey was trying to fit his hands in his sleeve but was struggling, he hopped around trying to make it looser, but to no avail. Suddenly, Humphrey tripped on his dirty clothes, which caused him to fall on the floor, loud enough to create a loud 'BOOM'.

"Honey, everything alright?" he heard his mother coming up. He quickly stood up and ignored the pain. When he got up, his 'hands' finally got into the sleeves which caused Humphrey to get annoyed and forget about the pain. 'Only now, i am able to get my hands in this freaking sleeves.' he thought. When his mother got to the door, she opened the door to see Humphrey all dressed up, "Im good mom! I accidentally fell, thats all" Humphrey said trying to hide the pain. Melody just raised an eyebrow, but then, shrugged the topic off. "Come on, Breakfast is ready."

I followed mom downstairs to be greeted by dad and Hazel. We sat down on the table and prayed, before we 'dig in'. After we were done, we decided to use the BMW M3 Coupe. It was now 7:45am and they still had time to make it to school. Their house was not that far from school, but it wasnt close either.

They quickly took their bags and walked out of the house into the garage. The house isnt big nor small, it was perfect. It had 4 bed rooms, 4 toilets, 2 Entertainment room and a 6-Car Garage. we still have two more spots left, but we decided to keep it empty. We had to make it in time, so my father quickly switched to 'Manual' and drove off. He was driving like a real racer and we were going so fast.

Humphrey and Melody were amazed and excited but not for Hazel. She was screaming in fear and she hates high speeds. "DAD! SLOW DOWN PLEASE! IM SCARED!" Chris and Melody were sitting in front, while Humphrey and Hazel were at the back. She was hoping for the car to slow down, but her wish '**DID NOT**' came true. After she said that, the turbo transmission kicked in and the car was going 3x Faster. She screamed even louder and hid her head between her legs, scared out of her life. She didnt dare look out the window.

Finally, when they reached the school, the car slowed down and Hazel realized, so she sighed in relief. "Dont ever do that again! Its scary!" She complained which cause Humphrey to roll his eyes and receive a chuckle from their parents. After that, Humphrey and Hazel got out of their car and kissed their parents on the cheek, and also receiving a 'Have fun kids' by their parents, before driving off to wherever they wanted to be.

Before Humphrey went to 'Middle School'. He hugged her sister and her sister gladly accepted it. "Have fun sis, and be careful". Humphrey always cared for his sister and her daily life. Hazel smiled and gave Humphrey a small 'Family Kiss' on the cheek before saying 'I will'. Humphrey smiled, as they separated from each others company.

Before he reached for the door of 'Middle School'. He took a deep breath and look at his watch. It was 7:54am, which shocked Humphrey. He's father must've gotten here in 5 minutes. When he past through those doors. He saw alot of unknow/known faces. Some people waved at him while others completely ignored him, probably because their new or just didnt notice him.

He looked at his Schedule and his first lesson was Maths followed by P.E. Humphrey smiled as his 'P.E' lesson took up two lessons, so that it was longer. Humphrey always loved doing Physical Exercises, it excites him. He started to walk down to find for his locker, when he got there. He saw a familiar wolf putting in her stuff, she was beside Humphrey's locker.

Kate was busy putting in her stuff, she was wondering who's locker was beside her. Suddenly someone grabbed her which caused her to scream and make everybody look at her, funny. She blushed and was about to get mad at who did it. She turned around and was shock to see her, best friend. She smiled and hugged him.

"Humphrey! i missed you, its been... 2 months?" she said hoping to get it right. Humphrey smiled and hugged her back saying 'Yup'.

At that exact moment, Humphrey's trio friends started to run up to him, they were not good in academic, but they are very good in pranks, jokes and lieing. Salty, Shakey and Mooch. "Humphrey!" They said at the same time before hugging him causing him to yelp softly, which of course. They didnt hear.

"Guys...Cant... BREATH" Humphrey shouted softly at the last part. His pals let go of him and, gave him an apologetic look. Humphrey gasped for air, before going to his locker and putting his stuff there. Kate smiled knowing that Humphrey's locker was besides hers.

After that was done, they leaned against the lockers and talked. Humphrey then looked at his watch and his eyes widened. IT WAS 8:04AM. Humphrey panicked and was about to run with his bag, but was stop by Kate.

"Humphrey, where you going" She asked, with curiosity in her voice. Humphrey showed her his watch and she smirked. "Humphrey, the principal said, the first class is a free class, so dont worry, the Principal is kind, remember?" Kate reminding Humphrey about their past.

_Flashback_

_Humphrey was on the floor, bleeding, because a random 'High School Student' beat him up, saying Humphrey 'got in his way'. He had bruises, and Kate was there trying to stop his bleeding. Suddenly, she heard the door creaked open and saw the Principal walked out._

_"Principal Tony! Help Please!" Kate yelled. The principal quickly turned his head and ran to them. He saw 'his student' beaten up, so he carried him over to the Nurse. _

_After that, the nurse said he was sleeping. The principal knew who did it, because there was a school 'CCTV' there and he called him here. The 'High school Student' was expelled and canned 5 times. After that, his parents picked him up from school and the Principal was depressed to expel one of his students. _

_He went to where Humphrey was and decided to get a drink for him. Kate was in-class and was still worried about Humphrey. The principal sat down beside the bed and waited for him to arose from his painful slumber. _

_1 Hour Later_

_The principal was asleep in the chair beside the bed. Humphrey slowly awoke and when he saw the principal he screamed in shock, which caused the Principal to slowly woke up. _

_"S-sorry sir, I-I mean Pri-Principal!" Humphrey said nervous. The principal smiled and told him everything. After that, the principal handed him a drink and gave him a day off at the cafeteria. Since it was an hour left, before school ends. The principal accompanied him at the cafeteria. That was the day Humphrey would never forget. The principal also told him that his son was the same age as Humphrey, but he school at 'East Jasper Elementary School'. That 'person' was Garth._

_End Of Flashback_

Humphrey smiled at the memory. The principal was Garth's father and is the principal of the whole 'West Jasper School'. They continued talking, when suddenly. A voice cut in their conversation. It was Garth.

"Hey Kate, Hey Three Wolf-keteers...'Humphrey'" He spat the name Humphrey. Kate stared at him dreamily, while the trio waved. Humphrey didnt like his attitude so he did a payback.

"Hey Katey Kate, Hey Best-Pals! and BARF, MAN YOU STINK!" Humphrey replied while pinching his nose with a smirk. The trio laughed while Kate grinned and rolled her eyes. Garth was about to shout, when suddenly he stared behind Humphrey and smirked. Humphrey was confused so he turned around..

When Suddenly...

**AUTHOR: CLIFFHANGER! hope you guys enjoy. sorry for the shortness, im just tired since its 1 am now. and i got school tomorrow, Anyway. i will post a new chapter as soon as I can. so dont worry. Peace Out ~K_4_E**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Love In Our Pasts

**Author: Im back, sorry for not uploading yesterday. Had an annual Sports Day going on. Also, im a bit tired and my back ache's because of 'High jump'. i think thats what u called it, you know the thing where theres a big mattress (i think) and we have to jump over the vertical pole. There were 2 Mattress and i kinda got injured for going 'to' far, but nothing critical. Just a ache back. ^.^ Okay enough of my life, now go onto the story.  
**

Humphrey saw something he tried to keep private, There, in front of him, was a photo of him as a 'child', Cuddling in bed with his long-lost girlfriend. Humphrey had 'NEVER' spoken to anyone about it, Except for his parents. Thats one of the reason why he's not interested in girls now. Thats how, Humphrey got his 'fun, kind and awesome' personality. Humphrey knew her through his parents. The photo was about the first time they met.

_Flashback_

_Humphrey - 6 Years Old_

It was night time and Humphrey's parents told him to get ready because they were going to have dinner at the 'Fosters'. _They had a very good personality kind-of family. Humphrey had a normal, yet mischievous personality. At 7pm, they arrived at their destination and their car in front of the house. They were very rich but not at rich as, the 'Smiths' (**Winston and Eve family**). Humphrey's family were greeted by Arman Foster, he was Lina's father. _

_"Come in, Come in, its certainly cold ehh?" Arman smiled, Arman and Humphrey's dad hugged while Humphrey walked in. When he walked in, there were 3 people. One was in the kitchen while the other two were seated at the Dining table, The boy which looked like he was the same age, just smiled at him. While the other one was about 5-years old, waved at me happily. I just waved back shyly. The next thing that happen, shocked Humphrey dearly, Lina pulled his hand with quite an amount of force, and ran to the dining table. _

_She sat down at her same spot and patted the seat beside her. Humphrey just tilted his head. "Come on, sit down" Lina said with a big-grin. After that, Humphrey sat down beside her, and right on queue, The older woman came and the two families seated at the table. They gave smirked, but we didnt understand it. _

_After we were done eating, My parents went to the terrace to talk and relax. Lina's brother, was named Hutch Foster. He was kind enough to take care of Hazel, which was 4-years Old. Humphrey wanted to join him, but before he could take 'ONE STEP', A hand grasped his hand and 'dragged' him to her room. When they were in her room, she closed the door. There was a an extra door that lead to her, Parents room._

_"HI!" Lina shouted with a huge smile. I looked at her confused, but shrugged the thought off. "H-Hi? Why'd you drag me?" Humphrey asked, with a bored tone. "Oops! Sorry! I just wanted to play with you"_ She smiled widely. Humphrey just stared at her eyes, weirdly. _Unfortunately, Lina saw his face, and her face started to fell. "Everyone thinks im weird" She spoked out before walking to her bed, head hung low, ignoring the fact for just leaving Humphrey there. Once she got to her bed, She slowly went under the sheets and cried softly with her back facing Humphrey._

_Humphrey was sad for her and he knew he needed to comfort her so, he went to her bed and sat next to her. "Hey, Im sorry, I didnt know. Oh, Come here" Humphrey comforted before laying down in front of Lina and hugging her. She cried on his shirt, but Humphrey didnt mind. Then, an Idea popped up, he didnt know if it would work, but its better then nothing. Then he sang one of her Mom's Lullaby, its about when you're down, there's always somebody there for you. _

_Lullaby  
_

_My Little Angel, Dont you Cry,_

_My Little Angel, Im Right Beside._

_My Little Angel, Dont you Worry,_

_My Little Angel, I'll Love You For, Eternity._

_She then stop, and smiled. She got out of the hug and whispered. "You have a nice voice, and umm. I'll love you for, Eternity too." She smiled and cuddled. I blushed and kiss her on the forehead. I wanted to ask her something, but when i looked at her, she was asleep on my chest. I kissed her on the forehead again before falling asleep, in each others embrace. Little did they know, The 'Two Parents' were watching them by using a CCTV with a Sound system. They smiled. "Humphrey's so sweet" Lina's mother, Rachel Foster said. They smiled before going into the room slowly, and taking a picture. _

_End Of_ Flashback

And After that day, Everyday was a day of 'Fun'. Everyday, was a day of 'Laughter'. But whats most important. Everyday is a day of 'Love'. They deeply love each other, with all their hearts. But One day...

_Flashback_

_Humphrey and Lina - 8 Years Old - At The Airport_

_Lina and her Family were going on a Holiday cruise ship except for Hutch, Hutch was sick and he couldnt go. Luckily, Humphrey's parents were kind enough, to take care of him. The Cruise ship was taking place at Europe, so they had to take a flight, towards Europe. Humphrey was sad, because the trip was 3 weeks. And to him, it was like 'FOREVER' They loved each other soooo much. "Be careful Lala, I love you for, Eternity, Have a Safe Flight Lala" Humphrey called Lina Lala, While Lina called Humphrey Hummy. "Dont worry, I'll be fine, I love you for, Eternity too. I have to go, but Humphrey. I need you to promise me something when im away. Please remember this, okay Hummy?" Lina grin when Humphrey nodded._

_"I want you to never ever forget my Personality. I Love you Hummy, And i'll always will. Dont forget me, when im away" Lina smiled. Humphrey then hugged her and whispered. "I promise, with all my heart" They shared a long kiss before she had to go. Humphrey waved at her as she was going out of his sight. However, Lina didnt wave back, although she was staring at him. Humphrey was about to get sad, but before he could. She blew him a kiss. Humphrey beamed at this causing Lina to giggle. _

_TWO DAYS LATER_

_Humphrey was waiting outside for his Father to arrive home quickly. When Humphrey saw their car, he smiled and stand up. He was about to ask his dad for football training, but then he saw Humphrey's dad and mom, Crying. Humphrey didnt know why. He ran up to them and saw Mommy holding a photo._

_"Mommy, Daddy, whats wrong?" Humphrey asked, fearing the answer. She just looked at Humphrey and gave him the photo. When Humphrey saw it, he smiled and hugged it. "Thanks Mommy, Thanks Daddy!" Humphrey shouted oblivious to the writing behind the photo. _

_"T-turn it around H-Humphrey" Melody said in between Tears. Humphrey turned it around and saw a letter, it was written in pink, IT WAS LINA'S PINK PEN. The letter said._

**_Dear Hummy, _**

**_Hummy, Im sorry but, i dont think i can make it. The plane is about to crash and im in the plane. IM so sorry Hummy, I love you with all my Heart. You are the best person, i've met. I am truly sorry, my love. Please remember me, when im gone and PLease... Dont forget my personality. You are the best person, ever. If you find someone else in the future. I don't mind, I just hope you wont forget, Me. Tell my brother I love him too, and tell all your parents. Thank you. Chris Richardson, Melody Richardson, Hazel Richardson. I Will miss you guys and I'll watch you from above, i hope. For Humphrey Richardson. I LOVE YOU FOR, ETERNITY. _**

**_Sincerely, Lala, 'Humphrey's Little Angel'_**

_Humphrey was crying and in shock. He fell to the ground, not caring about pain. He hold the photo tightly and hugged it. "When t-they were taking the b-bodies. He saw a photo b-beside Lina, he picked it u-up and r-read it, then s-sent it to u-us. T-they crashed at P-Portugal C-city" Melody said tying to pick him up. Humphrey took the photo and ran towards his room locking it. _

_It was mid-term break and when School continued. Humphrey didnt go to school for the rest of the year. His parents didnt blame him. _

_That was the end, It was the end of two strong Loved 'Angels'. It was the end of 'Fun'. It was the end of a powerful 'bond'. A life full of wonders, has been ripped apart, and left for it to rot. Everyday, Humphrey would just stay in his room, Singing 'My little Angel'. Sometimes, he'd always ask himself. "Why does this happen to me." It was a very terrible moment in the History Of Humphrey's life. One Night, Humphrey had a dream, no not a dream nor a vision. It was a notice. He was in a pure white place. Suddenly, He saw Lina flying towards him, with a Big Ring around her head and a pair of wings. _

_Humphrey wanted to run towards her, but she stopped him and said "Hummy, Please dont touch me, If you do, i'll be gone. I just wanted to tell you, THIS IS REAL, Once you wake up, you will remember everything. Humphrey I love you, now i dont have much time, so all i wanna say is. Please, Use my personality, please Humphrey. I Love You For, Eternity." Lina started to fade away, but before she was totally gone, she managed to say "Dont be sad, My Little Angel." _

_Instantly, Humphrey woke up and from that moment onwards. He followed what Lina said and brought the photo, anyway he went. _

_End Of Flashback_

Robert was holding the photo, making a gesture that he was going to tear it. Which got Humphrey mad. Humphrey charged towards him like the speed of light and punched him in the Face, causing him to get knocked out and causing him to drop the photo before he could do something. Kate gasped and was about to react before Garth ran up to Humphrey. He was about to punch Humphrey before there was a shout. "STOP! GARTH. MY OFFICE NOW!" the principal shouted

"Dad, but-" Garth protested, but was interrupted by his dad saying "No nothing Garth. NOW!" Garth whined and growled at Humphrey before following his dad. Everyone looked at Humphrey trying to figure out, 'who was so important in that photo'. Some tried to peek, but to no avail. Humphrey silently said "I Love You Lala, and always will." in his heart.

"Whos in the photo?" Kate asked, Humphrey straight-away kissed the photo, causing everyone to look at him weirdly and shock. He just gave them mischievous grins before walking to his locker and gently putting it down. Everyone was still looking at him, with an expression that clearly says, 'whats the story and whos in that photo?'. Humphrey just smiled and said "Personal". The others were about to protest, but right on queue, The bell rang. Humphrey sighed in relief and turned around to see Kate shocked. She had never ever seen Humphrey kissed anything other then his family.

Humphrey smiled and snapped a finger in her face, causing her to snap out of her trance. Her first lesson was 'PE' same as Humphrey's. She smiled and said "We're in the same lesson, Lets go" Humphrey gave her a smirk before saying "Ladies first" with a slight bow. Kate giggled and nudge him on the shoulder. After that, they made their way to 'PE'.

When they got there, there were 21 students. Unfortunately, Garth was there. They were at the 'School Gym'. Shortly after that, The teacher came through the door, shouting. "OKAY! IM YOUR GYM TEACHER!I RESPECT YOU IF YOU RESPECT ME. GOT IT?" The students nodded before the teacher continued. "ANYWAYS, MY NAME IS JOHN CENA (**ik ik, WWE. i didnt have any other names, Sorry ~**) IM YOUR 'PE" TEACHER AND SINCE ITS YOUR FIRST DAY. YOU PICK EITHER WHICH. FUTSAL. FOOTBALL. FITNESS. CHOOSE. FUTSAL GO TO THE RIGHT. FITNESS GO TO ME AND FOOT BALL, GO TO THE DOOR." Everyone started to scramble. In the end, i was the last and decided to just go to 'Futsal'.

Mr. John started to count and when he was done. He said with a clam voice. "Okay so, Fitness has 5, Football has 7 and Futsal has 9. Futsal wins. Lets go" Some people growled but just followed. Ehh, its better then nothing. Besides, two lessons. When they got to their destination, They were two futsal courts. One on rubber, while the other on wood. We decided to choose Rubber, though Humphrey preferred wood. Then they started to Pick the two teams, which consisting 8 players. 5 playing, three subs.

Team 1 (Warfare FC)

Garth

Unknown

Unknown

Allen

Unknown

Subs

Unknown

Unknown

Unknown

Team 2 (HavoCombat FC) 

Hutch

Unknown

Unknown

Cando

Unknown

Subs

Unknown

Unknown

Humphrey

All the people whom were playing were boys, The girls were the ones who chose Fitness and they didnt play. After that they started to play, It was an intense match. Both teams were left with 2 subs. Right before Half-Time. Garth did a shot and it kinda caused the 'Team 2' Goalkeeper to sprained his hand. He was injured and brought to the 'School Doctor'. Finally, it was Half-Time with the score 0-0. They rested and talked among each other. Kate and Garth were talking, while Humphrey was leaning against the Goal-Post, using his Phone.

The teacher walked up to him and took his phone. "Hey! what gi- Oh sorry Mr. John" Humphrey apologized, realizing that he was caught. Mr John just smiled and gave him back the phone. "Keep it, im scared those wackos over there, tell the Principal" Humphrey smiled and said "Really?" while Mr. John nodded. After that, Mr. John turned back to the group and shouted. "REST TIME IS OVER. LETS GO!"

Everyone got back to positions, while the 'girls' spectate. Nothing special happen until a corner goes to Team 1. Allen was taking it. He did a lob and the 'Team 2' defender was about to clear it away before he was pushed by Garth and he heads it into goal, causing 'Team 1' to lead with 1-0. After that, Garth didnt feel like playing forward so he became Goalkeeper. The defender had a small cut on his knee, and started to complain about how painful it was. After that, the defender was sent off, leaving only Humphrey to participate. Some Team 2 players rolled their eyes.

They didnt want Humphrey to play, Some people liked him, some people dont. Eventually, he played anyway. After that, the match started again with 1-0. No one passed the ball to Humphrey until Finally, Hutch got the ball, he passed it to Humphrey. Humphrey received the bell and saw an incoming opponent. Humphrey of course who was quick to react, did a volley before quickly doing a back-hill stable chip over the head.

Then, he saw two opponents rushing to him, left and right. The left was approaching him first, so he did a roulette right and the right was almost near him, so Humphrey tricked him with a 'fake shot'. His opponent then jumped in front of him with his back facing him, which was easy for Humphrey to past him. Once he past him, he saw Garth the Goalkeeper approaching him, so he just shot the ball. People thought he was gonna miss, but in the end, It did a slight curve and collided with the top-corner goal-post and from the impact, The ball went into the goal.

After that everyone went silent with jaws dropped. Humphrey laughed before clapping to get their attention. After that, Everyone cheered for Humphrey chanting his name while smiled and mouthed 'Good Job' to Humphrey, receiving a smile from Humphrey.

**Author: There you have it, quite long and hope you enjoy. Unexpected right? Anyways, hope no criticism in the reviews. and hope u enjoy my story. Thanks ^.^**


	4. Chapter 4 - Friendship Torn Apart

**Author: I am back... Hi... This is gonna be shorter then Chapter 3, Sorry. btw, if you guys have any ideas to share, just PM me. Also, if you just wanna talk, or if u wanna ask me anything. Feel free to PM. I dont mind ^.^ Story time (sounds gay, but meh)**

Humphrey was happy that he had attention, but he didnt like 'TOO' much attention, it irritates him. After he scored the goal, the bell rang and they had to go to their classes. Humphrey decided to go to the bathroom first, to get change into the spare clothes he brought along, just in case.

Suddenly, he heard the door squeak open and Humphrey quickly spun around. He saw Garth with Allen and Robert standing there. He rolled his eyes and was about to put his dirty clothes inside of his bag, but before he could. He was grabbed by the collar of the shirt and thrown to the ground. He turn around to see Garth grabbing him again and slamming him towards the tiled wall, holding him there. "You got lucky just now, Bitch. and OH YEAH, One more thing." Garth said sarcastically.

"STAY. AWAY. FROM. MY. KATE" Garth stated, making sure Humphrey got every one of them, correct. "OH yeah? what if i dont" Humphrey challenged. Garth got mad and punched Humphrey hard in the stomach, causing him to shut his eyes tightly and grasping onto his stomach. Garth then let go and kicked him on the face. "I told you" Garth whispered in Humphrey's ear. Garth then walked out the door, Robert and Allen then kicked him on the face and chest, before walking out with Garth.

Humphrey stayed there for a minute, his Muzzle bleeding, eye bruised and stomach bruised, and holding the tears and pain. Few minutes later, the pain died down and he got up and continued to put his dirty clothes in the bag, before walking out of the toilet. He then proceeded to his next class, Math.

"Okay, so today Class, we ar-" Ms. Evelyn was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come in!" Ms. Evelyn shouted with calm. When the door opened, everyone gasp and was in shock to see Humphrey with a bloody muzzle and a bruised eye. Humphrey was curious to why they all gasp and said "what?". They pointed to Humphrey's muzzle. Humphrey looked down at his muzzle and face-palmed, completely forgotten to clean up.

Suddenly, Humphrey started to feel dizzy and light-headed. He was off-balance so he leaned against the side of the door, with his eye-lid half open. "HUMPHREY!" A girl shouted, Humphrey realized who it was, it was Kate. Kate got up from her seat and ran to the door to help Humphrey, but before she could, Humphrey fainted and fell to the ground. He heard people screaming his name, it was blurry, before it became 'Pure Black'. 'Shh, im tired, i wanna sleep' was what Humphrey thought before blacking-out.

Kate was worried for Humphrey, his heart was still beating, but it was slow. Ms. Evelyn quickly called the 'School Nurse' using the Classroom Phone. 'stay with me Humphrey' Kate thought. She couldnt lose, her childhood best friend. They were so close.

Shortly after that, the nurse came and stopped the bleeding on his muzzle. She examined Humphrey, and finally she said "He's gonna be alright, but he's gonna need to rest, he lost quite a good amount of blood, causing him to become light-headed. Though i need someone to help me bring him to the 'School Clinic'. Kate volunteered to help. The School Nurse nodded and they both carried Humphrey to the Clinic, but before they went, Ms. Evelyn allowed Kate to stay with Humphrey, which she received a 'Thank you' by Kate. They then started to make their way to their destination. Luckily, the bell hasnt rang, so there werent much fuss going on.

Finally, when they reached the 'Clinic'. The bell rang and they quickly got into the room. It was now Recess, and it was 45 minutes, so it was long enough. Kate seated beside the bed Humphrey was sleeping on, and stared at him. Kate smiled at how peaceful and cute he looked. Kate was starting to have weird feelings, but she shrugged it off, thinking him and her were only friends. 'He's so fluffy, imagine cuddling with him.' Kate realized what she thought and blushed.

'I dont have feelings for him, do I?' Kate thought but then she stopped thinking when the thought of Garth went into her mind. She loves Garth because he was SO 'HOT'. Not litterally, though. Kate forgot about the thoughts of Humphrey and just continued thinking about Garth.

Finally, Kate heard Humphrey groan and she beamed at this. "HUMPHREY! YOU'RE AWAKE!" Kate smiled. Humphrey then got up and saw that he was in bed. "Where am I?" Humphrey asked curious. "You're the the 'School Clinic'" Kate said before hugging Humphrey. Humphrey then remembered what Garth said to him. He quickly pushed Kate away.

"Whats wrong?" Kate said clearly sad. "I have to stay away from you. Im sorry" Humphrey replied. He was so sad, but he couldnt tell Kate, Garth told him. She loves Garth. "So what? You got popular that you're so 'GOOD' in futsal, and didnt want to hang out with you're childhood friend anymore! YOU THINK YOU'RE SO POPULAR!" Kate screamed. At that time, people got curious and tried to peek, but the nurse, was keeping them away.

"No, Kate I just cant tel-" Humphrey was interrupted when Kate slapped his muzzle, causing Humphrey to grunt in pain, and the blood flowing again. Kate realized what she'd done and she was still mad and sad, so she just ran out the door crying. At that moment, the nurse was treating Humphrey's muzzle, but Humphrey couldnt stop forgetting.

That his Childhood friend, wasnt called 'A Friend' anymore. He didnt listen to any word the nurse was telling him. His mind was too occupied with questions. Finally, Humphrey got out of bed and the doctor gave him a permission slip, in case he was late for his next class. History.

He sighed and got up and walked out of the room and walked down the hallway with his head hung low. Completely ignoring the stares, he was receiving. Finally, he reached the cafeteria and didnt have an appetite to eat, so he just bought orange juice and sat alone. 'Why do i care so much? She loves Garth' and 'Should i tell her about what Garth told me?' was the questions going through his mind.

Suddenly, he was interrupted when salty came. "Hey bro! whats up? you seem... down." Salty exclaimed. "Nothing, just thinking. Thats all" Humphrey replied, mopre like a whisper. Salty looked at him confused before just shrugging it off. "Hey, i bought you a ticket for the football match." Salty said. Humphrey's ear perked up and remembered that his sister was gonna be there, she was gonna be there because the coach for the middle school cheerleader team, was gonna teach the elementary school, some tricks. Also, no one knows Humphrey had a sister, except Hutch, but they havent met for a looooong time.

"OH! Thanks Salty, Appreciate it. How much?" Humphrey stated before reaching for his wallet. "No need bro, take it, as a 'long time no see' kind off gift." Salty assured, causing Humphrey to smile and hug him.

Then, right on time, the bell rang and Humphrey and salty, said their good byes, before walking off to their lessons.

**Author: There you have it, im sorry for the wait and im sorry that its short ~ Im still thinking off ideas, but now i already have them. Next chapter's gonna be 'fluff' and i hope you guys enjoy 'fluff'. BTW, if i dont write a new chapter in 4 days, that means im either thinking of ideas, or thinking of ideas for my Lion King story. Anyways, Thanks you to the reviewers and i pls, ur feedback is important, see ya guys around next time. Peace Out ~K_4_E**


	5. Chapter 5 - Childhood Reunion

**Author: Hey guys, im back and well... I really got nothing to say. BTW, i wanna give a big shout-out to a story called 'Framed' and the sequel 'Prisoner Of War'. The author, 'The-crazy-lone-wolf77' made a really great/sad story, and it really inspires me. Hope you guys have spare time to read his stories. Now, onto MY story.. **

It was now the end of school, and also, it was the football match. Some people decided to go home instead of watching the match, but most stayed to watch the match. Humphrey still had the ticket and was now making his way to the field. When he got there, a decent amount of 'wolfs' arrived and the Teams were training. Humphrey was never interested in football, only soccer. The only reason he came, was because his sister was gonna be there, and he didnt wanna burden his parents for sending him home, then going back to school to pick Hazel up.

He saw Hutch waving at him with Salty beside him, but Shakey and Mooch were nowhere to be found. Probably, they didnt wanna go right? Humphrey made his way up the bleachers and sat beside Hutch before giving him a normal paw-shake. Hutch and Humphrey are good friends in school, but Hutch have not met Humphrey's family in a long time. By that time, the teams were now in their changing rooms.

After a few minutes of talking, The teams ran out and everyone cheered, except Humphrey. When the cheerleaders came out, Humphrey smiled when he saw Hazel. However, when Hutch saw Hazel. His eyes widened and his jaw hung open at how Hazel looked. Hutch always took care of Hazel when she was small, and in that time, they grew feelings at such a young age. Hutch was always found beside Hazel. Hutch started to feel mixed emotions. he felt sad, happy, joyful.

Humphrey looked over to Hutch and smiled at the sight of him. "Happy ehh?" Humphrey teased causing Hutch to slightly blush. "Of course! I havent seen her in 'FOREVER'" Hutch said in a happy tone. Humphrey smiled and they decided to watch the match.

The home team got the ball and it was the centre. The centre threw it to the quarterback, whom was Garth and he just ran with the ball. Alot of people tried to tackle him, but he was to fast and strong. With that, The home team scored a touchdown, because of Garth. Everyone cheered, except Humphrey. Then, Humphrey realized that Kate was sitting not so far from Humphrey, and to his luck, there was an empty seat beside her. Kate was not a Cheerleader, but Lilly was, in her elementary school.

Humphrey then got up and walked over to Kate, when he sat beside her, she was about to stand up and run, but Humphrey held her hand before she could. "Kate, Im Sorry, its not that i dont want to be with you, its that i cant." Humphrey finished with a sad face. Kate slowly calmed down and sat beside him. "We can still be friends, but how about we keep our distances? since you Love Garth, you would want to spend more time with him right?" Humphrey continued. Kate smiled and gave Humphrey a hug.

"Im Sorry! I slapped you just now" Kate said, clearly sad. "Its okay, you had a reason, sort off" Humphrey smiled causing Kate to giggle. Suddenly, Kate's face lit up and she said "OH YEAH! Garth and I are a couple by the way." Humphrey just gave her a disgusted look that says 'Eww'. Kate just rolled her eyes and lightly punched Humphrey. Then, they stopped talking for a while and watched the match. Most of the time, Kate stared at Garth and Humphrey just stared into the sky, thinking. Suddenly, a whistle was blown, signalling for the match to end.

The match ended with 'West Jasper Middle School' winning 21-17, with them, scoring 3 touchdowns and the away team, scoring two touchdowns and a field goal. Everyone was satisfied and left the place. However, the cheerleaders and the Home Team players, were talking. Hazel was the only one not talking, sometimes, some boys asked her if she'd wanna hang, but she denied. She then got up and went to the lowest row of the bleachers to put her clothes in her bag. Suddenly, she saw Humphrey there smiling at her, she was about to go over, but was stopped by a voice.

It was a voice that made her happy. It was the voice that made her smile. It was the voice that made her love. She knew that voice from anywhere. She was stiff as a wood, but slowly after that. She turned around and saw the one wolf, that made all her dreams come true. It was Hutch. Hazel started to beam and tears started to make its way, out of her eyes. Everyone was shock to see her sudden, change expression.

"Hazel? I-...its been so long..." Hutch stuttered. By now, every one there were looking at them. They were about to ask something, but was interrupted...

"Hutch!.." Hazel said through tears before running to him and hugging him tightly, snuggling into Hutch's chest. Hutch also started to tear up and they both felt like it was finally over. They didnt need anything anymore, food, drinks, shelter, air. All the need is Each Other. Like the song, 'Love Will Keep Us Alive', Perfect for the two. The cheerleaders started to smile and some started to shred a tear or two at the amazing sight.

They never felt like breaking up. Finally, after a minute or two past, they released each other and just stared in each others eyes, not wanting to break up. Finally again, Hutch decided to break the ice with a little compliment. "You look so beautiful, i really missed you" Hutch smiled with a slight blush. Hazel blushed, knowing that they were the centre of attention, but she didnt care, as long as Hutch was there. "Please come home with us after this, My parents would be extremely happy to see you." Hazel pouted. Not a sad pout, but a begging 'kind of pout'.

Hutch started to live by himself, starting from when his parents passed. Hutch thought for a second, but obviously, he said 'yes'. Hazel beamed and squealed in happiness before jumping onto Hutch and hugging him as tight as possible. "Hutch, you need a ride? You dont need to take the bus to get to our house, you know." Humphrey asked disturbing their 'moment'.

"Sure man, Thanks" Hutch smiled still hugging Hazel. Finally, after what felt like eternity, they got up and went to the car park, finding for their parents. A lot of players and cheerleaders went home, while the rest went to the mall. Kate and Garth went to the mall, because Garth wanted to celebrate his win. Most probably, he would boast about how good he is.

Finally, The Three Pals found their parents. Chris and Melody were leaning on the car, smirking at Hazel. Looks like they already know about Hutch schooling here. Hazel just ignored their smirk, but couldnt resist to blushed. "Mom, Dad, Can Hutch follow us home? PLEASE" Hazel asked, though already knowing the answer to it. They exchanged looks before saying, "Of course!". Hazel beamed at this and hugged their parents before they drove home.

Fortunately to Hazel, they didnt go high speed. 'Phew, luckily' Hazel thought.

**Author: Im also really sorry for not updating. I've been really tired and i cant use my computer on weekdays. Sad :(. Anyways, thanks for being patient and hope you guys enjoy. Sorry for the short chapter btw, Peace Out. K_4_E~**


	6. Chapter 6 - Mean Brother

**Author: IM BACK! (IMITATE THE VOICE OF ARNOLD SCHWARZENEGGER. YEAH) Hi, im back eventually. I just need to get some ideas off my shoulder and put it into action, cuz we're at war... i think.. ITS TIME! YARRGGGHHH!... Well, enjoy the story :D LETS KILL THIS BASTARDS! YARRRGGGHHHH! **

Along the way, Hazel and Hutch would just talk about memories and cuddle, leaving Humphrey just staring out the car window. Thinking. However, he didnt mind, sometimes they would ask him 'whats on your mind', but he'd just kept quiet or replied a simple, 'nothing'.

When they reached home, Hutch and Hazel cuddled on the sofa, while watching television. Melody went to the kitchen to cook a meal with Chris helping. He's such a great husband, aint he? But Humphrey, all his doing, is sitting down on the soft grass in the backyard. The back yard is very huge. It was a size of a decent football field. There were goal posts in the back yard too. He was seated at the right goal post, staring at the other goal post. In his grasp, was a Soccer ball.

It was the Brazil World Cup ball, Brazuca. His dad bought it for him. Humphrey just stared at the other goal post. While his staring at the other goal post, Chris and Melody were cooking while looking at him through the window. They kept discussing about what Humphrey was thinking about. They were just about to walk up to him from behind, when he suddenly stood up, and put the ball down. Oblivious, to their arrival.

He walked a few steps back, wanting to kick the ball as hard as possible. He got into a Cristiano Ronaldo kind of position, with his legs apart. He stared at the ball for a few seconds before running up to it and kicking the ball as hard as he can.

Their parents watch as he shot the ball all the way to the other side of the back yard and into the other goal post. Humphrey's parents went wide-eyed by how fast the ball was and how strong the kick was. After the kick, Humphrey decided to run across the field to get the ball, for exercise, but before he could...

"NICE SHOT SWEETIE! I should sign you in for that team you like.. uhh, live..liver- LIVERFOOL! right?" Melody congratulated with a hopeful smile. She hoped that she got it right, but nope. Humphrey turned around and just gave her his 'are you serious' kind of look.

"Mom... Its LiverPOOL. not FOOL!" Humphrey corrected her mother, causing her to have an embarrassed smile. "Oh! Im sorry sweetie, you know me, not a 'HUGE' fan of Soccer" Melody apologized, with a little enthusiasm. Humphrey chuckled before running to get his ball.

When he got back, his parents told him to change and wash up, because certainly. They are NOT going to have a meal with a dirty person, let alone having a guest, so Humphrey went up to take a shower.

Melody and Chris had finished cooking and placed the food onto the table. After that, they decided to call Hutch and Hazel. "Hutch, Hazel, Food is Ready" Melody stated. However, there was no reply, so Melody went to investigate and what she saw, made her heart melt, due to the sight. She stared at them in awe. Hazel was in Hutch's arm and she was sleeping on his chest, while Hutch had an arm over her and their tails intertwined. (**Anthro, not human, remember? so they have tails...just reminding, dont get mad k? sorry**)

Melody didnt want to wake them up but she had too. Suddenly, an idea popped up, she went upstairs and took her violin. After that, she went down and stand in front of them. She put it onto her neck and played a love-song called, Glory Of Love by Peter Cetera and Chicago

Slowly after that, they started to stir and wake up. They blushed at their positions caught by Hazel's mother, but shortly after that, they realized what song she was playing on her violin and blushed even more.

"MOM! Can you stop, PLEASE" Hazel pleaded causing Hutch to smile and Melody to chuckle. Obviously, Melody stopped playing and motioned them to the kitchen. They nodded and Melody left, to prepare the drinks.

"I never knew your mom could play instruments" Hutch said astounded. "Surprise, we LOVE music. Mommy can play the harp and violin, Daddy can play the drums and bass, I can play flute and acoustics and Humphrey could play nearly... Anything." Hazel said with a tint of envy and sadness. Hutch took notice and quickly hugged her while asking "whats wrong?"

She just sighed and cuddled in his arms, her back facing Hutch. "Sometimes, i feel jealous. Im jealous because im afraid that he'd always get the attention and im left alone." Hazel stated. Hutch just smiled and gently caressed her cheeks, over her shoulders, since Hazel's back was facing Hutch. "Hey, you guys love each other, dont you. They'd never leave you behind, because you guys are a family. We never turn our backs on Family, even when they do." Hutch comforted, completely oblivious to the tears welding in Hazel's eyes from hearing that statement.

She quickly turned around and kissed him, in forever. Hutch was shocked, but slowly, he closed his eyes and went along, savoring the 'kiss'. Finally, after a few seconds, they stopped. "Wow, for a 11-year old. You surprise me. You flirty" Hutch smiled causing Hazel to sniffle a laughter. "Its been a long time, memories." Hazel replied with a grin.

Hutch was about to answer that before, they heard an interruption saying 'cute'. They brought their heads up and went wide-eye at what they saw. There, standing, was Humphrey, holding his 'Camcorder' filming Hazel and Hutch together. After Humphrey realized they were staring, he quickly 'STOP' the filming and ran to the kitchen.

"HUMPHREY!" Was the last thing Humphrey heard before running into the kitchen, causing him to laugh evilly and playfully. Hutch and Hazel said that in unison before both of them jumped out of the sofa to catch 'Hazel's Mean Brother'.

**Author: Sooooo... what'd ya think? its not much and it CERTAINLY IS NOT LONG. IM SO SORRY. Its only 1129 words. Usually, i'd do more then that, WAY MORE, i just lacked of ideas and i need you guys helping me. Please review or PM me if u need anything, dont hesitate to ask, and thats it. Im going to bed now cuz i got school tomorrow and its 12 AM here, SO goodnight Peeps. Peace out. ~K_4_E**


	7. Chapter 7 - In Trouble

**Author: Hey guys, apparently i cant post chapters on weekdays, and im sorry. The reason i didnt post last week was because i 'lacked' of ideas. Im so sorry for the wait and im sorry if i disappoint you. By the way, after i post this chapter, im gonna post another chapter for my Lion King story. Just letting you know, in case ur a Lion King/Alpha And Omega reader. If you're wondering why i wanna randomly get back to my old story, was because of the 45th review for that story. Really made my day and i cant let him/her down by not posting anything. So yeah, just letting you know. Now, Story Time...(I know i sound like a derp, but meh)**

Right now, The Richardsons family and a 'Foster' member of the family, has been eating their meals for quite sometime now, but still hadn't finish it. Humphrey was punished... but not to badly...

_Flashback_

_Hutch and Hazel found Humphrey hiding under the table. How you may ask? Well, Hutch and Hazel were about to search upstairs, when they heard a faint laugh under the table. They quickly ran to the table and kneeled down, before putting their faces through the table-napkin._

_They locked eyes for awhile, before Humphrey attempted to escape but was pulled on the shirt by Hutch and Hutch carried him to the sofa, ignoring the delicious smell of 'FOOD' on the table._

_"Wheres the Camcorder?!" Hazel shouted causing Humphrey to cower a bit. "Hmph, not gonna tell you" Humphrey protested with his arms locked and his eyes closed. Hutch was about to speak up but was interrupted by Melody. _

_"Humphrey, Honey, why is your Camcorder in our food Cabinet?" Melody asked loudly from the kitchen. Hazel and hutch beamed at this, but Humphrey was annoyed and shocked, because it was unexpected and ironic._

_"Thanks Mom!" Hazel shouted before running to grab the camcorder. Few seconds later, Hazel came back with the camcorder in her hands and walked to Humphrey._

_"HAH! I WIN" Hazel shouted causing Hutch to chuckle while Humphrey rolled his eyes. Hazel quickly looked through his videos to find their 'video'. Eventually, she found the video and quickly deleted it._

_"There, deleted. Now for your PUNISHMENT" Hazel said full of confidence, as if she had already planned the punishment a week ago. "Just get it over with." Humphrey said with an annoyed yet fearful voice. Hazel's punishment can be very shocking, at times. " Well, i want you to allow me to play your PS3 anytime i want." Hazel smiled deviously._

_Humphrey went wide-eyed and was about to shout 'NO' but Hazel quickly continued. "and if you 'DONT' allow me to play, i'll call Lilly's mom, Eve." Humphrey went wide-eyed again and a slight shiver went through his body. _

_Eve is threatening and no one, i mean 'NO ONE, wants to be on her bad-side. "*Sigh* Fine, BUT make your 'OWN' account, and by the way, what makes you wanna play? You never asked before" Humphrey asked confused. _

_"Hutch plays PS3" Hazel said. Humphrey turned his head to Hutch and gave him a look saying, 'you had to tell' causing Hutch to chuckle. "Of course, you cant resist Hazel's puppy eyes. Their to cute and adorable." Hutch winked before Hazel gave him a small, peck on the cheek. _

_"Humphrey, Hutch, Hazel, foods waiting, if you dont come here in 5 seconds, me and Chris are gonna devour it, before you know it." Melody said causing the trio to rush to the dining table._

_End OF Flashback_

After they were done eating, Humphrey decided to 'hit the hay', while Melody and Chris would send Hutch back home. Humphrey cleaned the dishes and quickly ran upstairs to change into a plain white t-shirt and shorts. After that, he took his phone and decided to check it out. The first notification that popped up was Clash Of Clans. (**Ik, Ik, its a overrated game. But i really wanna put it in, and besides, i play that game. Dont. Judge. Me. Okay?) **The status said, 'Your Village Was Raided By PrinceKopa.'

Humphrey got annoyed and decided to check it out, if he won or not. After the loading was done, he lost an amount of 29 trophies. "You serious? Damn it." Humphrey said, clearly disappointed. he quickly exited the game and checked out his messages. He scrolled down and saw nothing important, when something caught his eyes. He didnt know why he was happy in the inside, but decided to ignore it.

The person who messaged him was Kate. He checked it out and she had just messaged him a minute ago.

Phone Conversation

"Humphrey, can i ask you a question" Kate asked

"Sure, whats the matter?" Humphrey replied

"Who was in that photo? Can you tell me the details please? Garth really annoys me sometimes, eventhough we just dated. He is hot though, and my mom doesnt know, please dont tell :(" Kate said with a sad emoji.

"Its kind-off personal, and what did Garth do to you? and i wont tell your mom ^.^" Humphrey said, with a happy face, causing Kate to giggle at the emoji, on the other side of the line.

"Garth kept asking me if i had a umm... relationship developing... betweeen..." Kate said, clearly nervous.

"Who?" Humphrey asked confused.

"Us ." Kate said with a nervous look.

"Just tell him im taken, sort off." Humphrey replied

"WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'SORT OFF'?! AND HE WONT BELIEVE ME! :(" Kate replied with caps.

"Just tell him... I love somebody else...by the name off..." Humphrey stopped, but accidentally sent the message.

"WHO?!" Kate ask, eager to know his best friends crush, or if he had one, Kate also thinks that this is a joke.

"Lala." Humphrey replied sadly with a tear running down his face.

"IS SHE EVEN REAL?! THE NAME DOESNT SOUND LIKE IT?!" Kate snapped

"Goodnight Kate, im tired." Humphrey said before putting his phone down, ignoring the 'spamming' by Kate.

End Of Phone Conversation

Humphrey was sad, that his secret was reviled, not technically though. Humphrey would also be sad if Garth knew. Humphrey knew Garth wouldn't believe him, but Humphrey never lied. His an omega, Fun-Loving, Funny, Kind, Gentle wolf.

Humphrey decided to shake away the thoughts and just get a good-night rest. Humphrey crawled up onto bed and made his way under the sheets. With that, he slept cuddling his bolster, reminding him of Lina.

The Next Day

Humphrey woke up at 6:30am to get ready for school. He took his towel and went into the bathroom to take a shower. 10 minutes later, he walked out of the bathroom and went to his closet.

He took out a Button-Up Blue Shirt with black jeans. He decided to wear an inner-shirt so that it'd be more comfortable. After that was done, he went downstairs to see that only Chris was there.

"Hey Dad, what we having for breakfast?" Humphrey asked, sitting down on one of the chairs surrounding the dining table. Chris put his newspaper down and replied "Im not quite sure, be right back, let me see what we got." and with that, he got up and made his way towards the kitchen.

Few minutes later, Melody and Chris came back, holding a tray of food. By now, Hazel was already seated at the dining table. On the tray of food, was Egg, Ham, Salmon, Fries, Sausage, Hashbrown and French Toast.

Humphrey and Hazel were shocked to see so many food. It was still 7:00am. "Why so much food mom?" Hazel asked.

"The Smiths are coming for breakfast." Melody and Chris smiled and went back to the kitchen to take out the drinks and Sauces. Humphrey was nervous when he heard the 'Smiths' coming. Kate would surely explode Humphrey with questions. Typical girls. (**No Offence, if you're a girl .) **

Few minutes later, the doorbell rang and Humphrey got up from his seat to welcome the Smiths. He walked over to the door and opened it. He saw Winston, Eve, Kate And Lilly.

"Hey there Humphrey, I believe your parents told you, we were coming?" Winston said smiling. Humphrey smiled and nodded while slowly turning his face to meet Kate's.

Her eyes were fill with rage because he ignored her 'spamming' last night. "Okay guys, come in." Humphrey gulped and quickly walked away leaving the 'Smiths' confused, but quickly shook away the thought and walked to the dining table.

"-Sniff Sniff- Delicious!" Lilly squealed and sat next to Hazel. Eve and Winston went to help Melody and Chris in the kitchen. Humphrey tried to make a run for it, towards his room, but too late.

Kate quickly grasped his hands and pulled him towards the seat next to her. Humphrey struggled and tried to break free at first, but then realized it was hopeless and just obliged.

"Care to explain. HUMPHREY!" Kate shouted causing Humphrey to cower slightly. Hazel and Lilly were confused, so they stopped talking and looked at them. However, the adults just thought they were having fun, so they went back to preparing the drinks and cutlery.

Humphrey thought of what to say for a few seconds. Kate grew impatient and was about to ask again, but was interrupted when the adults came back with the beverages and cutlery.

Humphrey sighed in relief while Kate gave him a 'this isnt over' look. Humphrey gulped and quickly took his beverage and cutlery. After everyone got their stuff, they prayed before eating the meal prepared on the table.

**Author: Hey guys, im sorry if its not that good though, i really need ideas and if you guys have any, feel free to 'private message'. I got a few ideas but they arent enough. Although, i am grateful. Sorry if this chapter is boring and all that shit. Im just really tired and i cant think to much, stress. i guess. By the way, im gonna write a one-shot later because it was requested by someone, so if you wanna read it, feel free to do so. But im not posting it today, maybe later in august. **

**The one shot is about Lion King and it is a 'LEMON' STORY. It is rated 'M' and if you dont like those kind of stories, dont read it. Thats the warning. and yeah, i guess thats kinda it. Peace Out, ~K_4_E**


End file.
